


What you did for me

by Thranki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Emotional pain, F/M, Loki is a sweet guy, Misunderstanding, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: The reason he's breaking up with me is the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard.Why Loki, why?





	What you did for me

"W-what?" 

Pain spiked in my chest as it tightened. It felt like my ribs was crushing out my heart. My head throbbed as tears welled up in my eyes. 

"Yes." 

His face was blank from any emotion. Even his usually emerald eyes that sparkling with mischief and playfulness were like a dark void. 

"But why? We...we've been together for years!"

I was practically screaming at him that time. Tears were long streamed down my face and down to the ground. Shattered into a thousand pieces when it hit the ground.

"I'm getting bored with you." 

"Bored?" The word barely passed my lips.

It was not because of another woman or because of a fight that separated us, but it was his own boredom. 

"What, do you think I'm a toy that you can just threw me away when you had play me enough?!"

"No." There it was again, his voice was empty. 

'Maybe as empty as he actually is.' I thought bitterly. '

'Maybe if I am given the chance to cut open his chest, all I see is a gaping hole where his heart should be.'

"Then what?!" My hands fisted on his shirt as I fought myself from slapping him senseless. 

"It just I'm getting bored with this." 

SLAP

"Go to hell with you Loki! Cursed you!" 

He just nodded and walked away. I waited until I could not see his face again before I slumped down the floor. The bitterness and the hatred that bubbling in my veins made me cried even more. 

I punched the ground repeatedly as I yelled out in anger. 

"Cursed you!"

《★》

I buried myself with work and kept forgetting that I need nourishment to keep myself alive.

I moved into another house to forget him. Every time I step into the house, his face always popped up in my head. The memories of him made my chest hurt. It's been a month, but the thought of him kept haunting me. 

I walked down the street with my hood up, covering half of my face from the world. The cold air bit on my skin as I suppressed myself from shivering.

"(Y/N)!" 

I halted in my step when I heard someone's calling my name.

"(Y/N), it's me Thor." 

I felt like a bucket of cold water were being poured on me when  heard that name. I had kept my distance from Loki's family when he dumped me out of his life.

"What do you want Thor?" I tried to keep the bite out of my voice but unsuccessful. 

"Why didn't you come?" He said.

"What?" I turned around and to see him.

I was shocked.

The Thor I knew will never look like that. He had bags under his eyes and his electric blue eyes were stormy and red. He was wearing a button down shirt with a black jacket on it. He looked like he just went to a funeral.

"Woah Thor, what's with the gloomy face?"

"Why didn't you come? Where were you?" There was definitely anger and sorrow in his tone.

"Come? Where?"

"I called you so many time, I even texted you but you didn't even read it!"

"Alright alright big guy, what is the matter?" 

His next words freeze me down to the core.

"Loki's dead."

The air was knocked out of my lungs as soon as I heard those words. 

"D-dead?" I whispered. 

"Yes."

"H-how?"

Thor was silent for a while before he whispered,

"Cancer."

"C-cancer?" 

"Yes."

"Why...how-" I couldn't think clearly.  It was all jumbled inside my head.

"It was too late. He was already in stage four when it was detected. I thought he already tell you." Thor's voice was grave.

"He...he did not."

《★》

"

I will do everything in my power to spare you the pain of the world my love." 

《★》

"He chose to spare me the pain."

'But it still hurt like hell...'

《★》

 

I stared at the smooth and cold marble balck stone. I had had not the courage to visit him after all these months. Feeling very guilty about how I cursed him for playing my feeling and for taking my heart just to cast it away. Guilty for saying that he was not one with his word when the world around him labeling him as the untrustworthy. 

Guilty for breaking his trust on her when he tried to spare my fragile heart from breaking.

Ashamed on how I forgets all the sacrifices he had done for me all this time we were together. Forgetting the love we both strive for.

"Hello Loki, how are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Today I watched Thor Ragnarok and I think you know what I mean! The film was freaking awesome! Oh me gosh! I won't spoil anything here. There was a major plot twist in there! And I cried at one point, you'll get what I mean when you watch it. 
> 
> The film made me hyper! It made me laugh! Many times. I'm still high from the film. 
> 
> Loki...if you read what Tom said about Loki development in Thor Ragnarok, it's more to Loki and Thor building their relationship all over again despite the fray line between them both. 
> 
> I'm still blaming Odin for all the problems. He kept so many secrets from his family. 
> 
> Loki is far more mischievous and less evil in this. I love him. That guy is a sweet cinnamon roll. Too bad his scenes are far lesser than Thor. Granted that Thor is the main character but Loki...I want more of Loki. 
> 
> And there is Ben! My other cinnamons roll!
> 
> Oh gosh, my babies in one film is too much for me! 
> 
> I hope you guys get the chance to watch it. You won't regret it!


End file.
